Baskets and racks of various types are, of course, widely utilized on bicycles and motorcycles to assist the cyclist in transporting packages and various kinds of bags and cases, including saddlebags, valises, pannier bags, briefcases, and the like. The racks will generally comprise a supporting structure designed to be secured to the cycle, and may be specifically designed for assembly with a particular type of container.
Typical of this sort of equipment, previously described in the art, are the assemblies shown in Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 299,609; Blood, U.S. Pat. No. 481,890; Schaum, U.S. Pat. No. 607,487; Ashdowne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,560; Alley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,972, and Netherlands Pat. No. 43,348. Although the several constructions shown may, to a greater or lesser degree, be satisfactory for their intended purposes, a need nevertheless remains for an assembly capable of providing secure means by which items may be carried by cyclists, and which is at the same time highly convenient to employ and facile and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel carrier assembly for affixing to a wheeled vehicle, which assembly is not only convenient to use, but also provides very stable and secure containment and support.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an assembly in which the rack is of lightweight and uncomplicated design, and is facile and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide an assembly in which the carrying case or bag may be readily engaged upon and removed from the supporting rack, with the rack providing secure underlying and lateral support despite being of relatively simple and lightweight construction.